The Vampire and Me
by Sayuuki
Summary: Et si notre destin ne tenait qu'à un fil ? Une rencontre ? Ou même un détour ? Et si tout ce que vous pensez aujourd'hui n'était autre qu'une chimère instable et fragile ? Avec seulement un simple détour, la vie du jeune Naruto changera du tout au tout. Il le changera aussi bien mentalement...que physiquement. Son passé le rattrapera et la vérité éclatera.../En cour de réécriture\
1. Message important!

**Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolé.**

**C'est juste un petit message de ma part**

* * *

Après plusieurs relectures de cette fiction, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne me plaisais plus du tout. Non ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'arrête pas loin de là!

Alors, j'ai pris comme décision de faire une réécriture complète de la fiction!

Quand j'aurais fini de réécrire le chapitre un, j'effacerais les autres chapitres...

Je ne sais pas si cela va effacer toutes les reviews et sachez que ce n'est pas de mon intention, vos reviews m'aidaient à m'améliorer et me motivais pour écrire. Et je ne me sent pas à la hauteur de vos attente avec cette fiction. Donc voilà, j'annonce la réécriture de ''The Vampire and Me ''

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de tout recommencer mais...je ne pouvait pas continuer avec une version comme ça!

Je ferais en sorte que les chapitres soient plus long et mieux rédigés, et bien sûr avec, si possible le moins de fautes...'

Donc encore une fois** JE N'ARRÊTE PAS LA FICTION!**

Pour ceux a qui ça fais rager...ben non je l'ai décider et c'est comme ça c'est moi l'auteur non è.é

Non je rigole, je suis désolé et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt!

* * *

**Sayuuki: **Ben voilà...

**Naruto**:...

**Sasuke:**...

**Sayuuki:...**

**Sasuke: **Et ben c'est pas trop tôt...depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait.

**Naruto: **Là je suis d'accord!

**Sayuuki: **Quoi?! Cette version était tellement horrible? *** se replit sur elle-même les larmes aux yeux***

**Sasuke et Naruto: **Oui!

**Sayuuki:* se met en boule et pleurniche dans son coin* **Mais...mais...c'était ma première fiction...et...et voilà quoi soyez indulgent!

**Sasuke:** Il y en a qui font qui commence avec un niveau mille fois plus haut que le tien.

**Naruto: **Et qui font presque aucune faute.

**Sayuuki: **Maiiiiiiiiiheuuuuuuuuuuuu! Moi je ne suis pas comme eux, il me faut du temps!

**Naruto: **Mais bien sûr...

**Sasuke: **Hn...

**Sayuuki:** Vous êtes vraiment méchant! Itachiiiiiii! Gaaraaaaaa!

**Itachi: **il ne disent que la vérité Sayuu-chan.

**Gaara: **...

**Sayuuki: *se met en mode complètement choqué* **Qu...quoi? Même pas vous me protégez?! * les larmes commençant à venir* Mais...mais...mais.

**Sasuke: **Au lieu de pleurer, met toi au boulot, et peut être qu'on te fera un compliment.

**Sayuuki: * Lève la tête vers le brun les yeux brillant*** Ha voui? J'aurais le droit à autre chose aussi?

**Naruto: * s'assit à côté d'elle et met un bras autour de son épaule pour une étreinte amicale* **Oui oui Sayuu-chan! Tu peux me demander e que tu veux!

**Sayuuki:** Ho ho ho...*** regarde Naruto avec insistance quand soudain une aura noir et menaçante la percute de plein fouet*** Oulala...je sent que ce que je vais demander vas me coûter la vie...

**Sasuke: * sharigan en marche et train de regarder Sayuuki***

**Sayuuki: **Bon...bon je te ferais ma requête en privée...si je le peux... En attendant je crois que je vais me remettre au travail...

**Sasuke: **Il vaut mieux pour toi...** * Tire Naruto vers lui pour une grosse étreinte***

**Itachi: **Toujours aussi possessif p'tit frère...

**Sasuke: **On est un Uchiha ou on ne l'ai pas.

**Gaara:**...

**Sayuuki: * se jette sur Gaara et le prend dans ses bras* **Gaaraaaaa! Il n'y à que toi qui est gentil avec moi!** * Le serre encore en pleurnichant***

**Gaara: * soupire et lève une main pour lui tapoter gentiment la tête* **Oui oui Sayuu-chan...

**Naruto: * essayant de reprendre son souffle après un baiser plus que passionner par son brun* **Heu... Gaara?

**Gaara: **C'est le seul moyen de la calmer.

**Sayuuki: * toute contente en rain de rigoler***

**Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi:** ...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma réécriture! J'avoue que ça fait un bout de temps que j'était dessus...mais le manque de temps se faisait lourdement ressentir. Je suis encore une fois désolé pour ceux qui aimait la première version...mais je ne pouvait plus faire une suite avec cette version...c'était tout bonnement impossible!**

**Je voulait être à la hauteur des attentes de chacun et donc, c'est comme ça, un soir, que je me suis dit '' Hey ma vielle pas si vielle que ça! Tu pourrais pas te bougeait les fesses et faire une autre version de ta fiction! ''. D'ailleurs mes amis ont cru devenir fou tellement j'en parlait...**

**Bon... en tout cas j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira et qu'elle ne sera pas, enfin j'espère, nul...**

**Je ne vais pas blablater sur mes problèmes encore longtemps! Je vous laisse lire et...apprécier? Ce début de nouvelle version!**

**Bonne lecture à tous! SasuNaru powaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

The Vampire and Me

Chapitre 1

Il faisait noir, beaucoup trop noir. Il marchait lentement mais, prudemment le long de cette ruelle sombre, menaçante et bien sûr…éloigné de toute civilisation. A chaque pas, il regardait de droite à gauche, vérifiant si la voie était sans danger. L'atmosphère lourde et oppressante le faisait resserrer son long manteau noir autour de lui. Il respira lentement, laissant échapper une petite buée de sa bouche légèrement rougie par le froid. Ses yeux bleues azur, toujours en train de scruter son environnement. Ses cheveux couleur d'or s'entremêlant sous la douce brise fraiche. Il lança encore une pensée parsemée de reproche au seul être qu'il lui avait dit de passer par là. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte dès que le son des jérémiades incessantes des inconnus se fit moins entendre et que les calèches se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Mais bien sûr, son entêtement l'avait poussé à faire confiance à son grand-frère de cœur Kiba. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois, il n'aimait pas le froid, cela lui rappelait un souvenir douloureux qui ne s'effacera jamais.

Continuant a marché, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à nouveau à son entrevue avec Kiba. Il l'avait revu par hasard pendant qu'il regardait une vitrine de magasin encore illuminé.

-Un mariage… Murmura-t-il.

Flash Back

Le blond regardait avec un sourire béat les pâtisseries encore vivante derrière la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Il était maintenant là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, se demandant si oui ou non il devait rentrer. Deux choix qui le tiraillaient. Soit il donnait ses maigres économies en confiseries qu'il allait déguster en moins de cinq minutes, soit, laisser ses pensées de côté et rentré chez lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcilles. Il laissa voir aux deux vendeuses une moue boudeuse devant ce choix si difficile. L'une d'elle le regarda les pommettes légèrement rouges et le regard rêveur. Malgré ses dix-neuf ans, Le blond était déjà d'une taille moyenne et le corps bien bâtit. Sa peau halé et son physique exotique qui ne courait pas les rues, attiraient naturellement les gens vers lui. Bien, qu'il adorait être avec quelqu'un, toute cette attention le pesé souvent et il aimait se retrouver seul, chez lui, avec ses pensées. Il soupira et commença à partir au grand damne de la jeune serveuse rousse, mais il fut arrêté pas une voix joviale et légèrement grave l'interpella.

-Naruto !

Le dit Naruto se retourna lentement pour voir un jeune homme brun d'un an plus âgé que lui. Le sourire large et chaleureux, laissant voir toutes ses dents, réchauffa agréablement le cœur de Naruto. Le grand brun s'approcha à grands pas de lui, il distingua alors les deux triangles rouges ornant ses deux joues rougies par le froid. Ses yeux chocolat joueur regardaient avec joie le blond. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Comme ça faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué mon petit frère ! S'exclamât-il.

Naruto se mit à sourire quand il entendit Kiba. Il était son petit frère de cœur, se connaissant depuis le plus jeune âge.

-Beaucoup trop longtemps ! Alors, comment vas les nouvelles ? Répondit, le blond en resserrant le brun.

-Les nouvelles ? Très bien ! Je viens d'être engagé au chenil de la ville ! Souri Kiba en se décalant.

-Depuis le temps que tu voulais cet emploi ! Je suis heureux pour toi !

-Et moi t'en a pas idée ! Et aussi…

-Hm ?

Naruto regarda Kiba avec interrogation. Pour sûr, il n'avait jamais vu son grand-frère de cœur arborait une magnifique couleur rougeâtre sur ses joues, et les yeux baissé vers le sol, le trouvant extrêmement intéressant pour une raison que le blond ignorait.

-Tu… tu te souviens d'Hinata ?

-Hinata ? Hinata Hyuga ?

-Ou…oui. Et bien…

Le brun fit une nouvelle pose avant de regarder son ''petit frère'' avec détermination et joie mélangée à une légère gêne.

-Je vais…en fait, je lui ai fait ma demande en mariage et…

-A oui ? Depuis quand ?! S'enquit le blond.

-Ha euh…depuis une semaine et donc je disais…

-Quand allais-tu me dire que tu la fréquentais ! Boudât-il.

-Alala Naruto…c'était compliqué entre nous deux et… et voilà quoi ! Rougit-il.

-Hmm…mais oui bien sûr…

-Naru ! Gémit-il.

-Aller, aller continu je t'écoute ! Pouffât-il.

Le brun lui donna une petite tape au niveau du front avant de le traiter de ''crétin'' sous les grognements de Naruto. Après s'être massé son front endolorit, le blond fixa Kiba d'un air accusateur pour la jolie marque rouge qui restera un petit moment avant de continuer.

-Alors ! Je t'écoute ! J'ai froid et je meurs de faim et tout ce que je rêve c'est de me retrouver chez moi ! Gémit-il.

-Oui oui c'est bon ! Grommelât-il. Donc je disais que je lui ai fait ma demande en mariage et…

-…

-Elle a dit oui ! Explosa-t-il en souriant.

-…

-Heu…Naruto ?

-Non…sérieux ?

Kiba écarquilla les yeux sous la phrase du blond. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Alors, comme ça son petit frère douter de ses charmes envers la gente féminine ? Il racla sa gorge dans un grognement canin digne d'un gros chien avant de lâcher.

-Et c'est tout ce que t'a à dire ?!

Naruto le regarda alors malicieusement avant d'éclater de rire. Le rire cristallin et claire du blond attira beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Son rire, tel une mélodie, enchantait tous ceux qui l'entendaient. Le brun grogna de plus belle avant d'ajouter.

-Et tu rigoles maintenant ?! Non mais…

Mais il fut coupé par le blond le prenant vivement dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternel. Kiba resserrant ses bras autour des épaules du blond en souriant. Naruto, heureux pour son ''grand-frère'' se décala légèrement pour lui lançais un magnifique sourire. Sourire qui fut rendu par le brun. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment avant que le blond ne se rende compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid et la nuit avait déjà englobée les environs. Il frissonna légèrement et regarda les alentours. Comme il le pensée, la grande rue était de moins en moins parcouru par les piétons et les calèches moins fréquentes.

-Il se fait tard… je crois que je vais rentrer. Commença Naruto.

-Oui…moi aussi. Tu ne veux pas dormir à la maison ? Ce n'est pas près d'ici chez toi non ?

-Non non c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller ! S'enquit-il en souriant.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Le brun le détailla encore une fois avant de soupirer. Naruto ne changera jamais, toujours en train d'aider les autres et ne jamais accepter une aide ou un service d'autrui.

-Puisque tu y tiens temps, laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner, les rues ne sont plus sûres, ces temps-ci…

Naruto soupira à l'entente de cette phrase. Il s'en doutait, lui-même ayant entendu parler du meurtrier en série qui rodait dans la ville. Ses victimes étaient toutes retrouvées vidaient de leur sang et dans un état où l'on ne pouvait plus ou très peu les reconnaitre. Il avait lu il n'y a pas longtemps qu'une certaine Shion avait été retrouvée, complétement défigurer avec plus aucune goutte de sang dans le corps. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette histoire, des sueurs froides lui descendaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'avouera jamais, mais une peur l'habité à chaque fois qu'il était seul. Ces temps-ci, il se sentait surveillé et épillet au moindre de ses mouvements. Mais à chaque fois qu'il vérifiait, il ne voyait absolument rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander un tel service à Kiba… il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger alors qu'il allait se marier. Et si le tueur l'attrapait alors qu'il partait de chez lui ? Non, il n'allait pas prendre ce risque.

-Non je te jure que je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis, Hinata doit t'attendre non ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Kiba bafouilla quelques mots approbation avant de rigoler timidement. Décidément, on se demandait qui était le plus vieux des deux. Bien qu'avec ses un mètre quatre-vingts, Kiba était âgé de vingt-deux ans, il ressemblait plutôt à un jeune de l'âge de Naruto, à peine sorti de la puberté. Il allait se quitter quand soudain, pris d'une révélation. Kiba interpella Naruto et ajouta.

-Si tu veux rentrer plus rapidement chez toi ! Passes par la ruelle à côté du bar '' Konoha's'' ! Tu rentreras plus rapidement comme ça !

-Compris ! Dit-il en faisant un signe de sa main.

Fin de Flash Back

-J'aurais…vraiment dû passer par mon chemin habituel ! Soupirât-il.

Il marchait depuis il ne sait, combien de temps. Trop longtemps pour lui en tout cas. Et encore maintenant il se sentait observer, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Etait-il devenu fou ? Un chromosome avait dû le quitter surement entre temps…

Il faisait toujours aussi froid, la ruelle était sommairement éclairée par de fin réverbère qui devait être plus vieux que sa voisine, une vielle femme de quatre-vingts ans. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette atmosphère oppressante et lourde qui entourait ces lieux. Il chercha un autre chemin, mais rien. Il ne voyait que les murs de brique noire mal éclairés et humide. Il s'arrêta alors, ne pouvant plus continuer son chemin. Il sentait…comme une présence près de lui et vu l'impression qu'il avait, elle ne devait pas être là pour lui offrir ses services. Soudain, il sentit alors un mouvement sur sa droite. Il sursauta, se positionnant à un bon mètre du réverbère. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu cette ombre noire traverser la faible lumière qu'émanait l'objet. Il se recula lentement, se contentant de fixait l'endroit exactement où le mouvement s'était fait voir. Son cœur commença à marteler douloureusement sa poitrine et ses jambes se firent de plus en plus lourde sous son poids. Le regard écarquillé de peur, il revue la même forme traverser la lumière. Quand il put plus reculé, il paniqua. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un geste, il était paralysé. Tout à coup il entendit un bruit de pas devant lui. Il regarda alors le pied qui dépassait de la lumière le regard complétement perdu. Puis un autre pied suivi d'un corps légèrement baissé vers l'avant. Naruto soupira un bon coup avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Il resta là, le regard bloqué sur elle. Ses longs cheveux roux lui cacher son visage, et l'on pouvait voir derrière eux un visage pâle…beaucoup trop pâle. Il s'avança d'un pas prudent vers elle et dit d'une voix hésitante.

-Ma…mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Inquiet, Naruto la détailla du regard la reconnaissant peu à peu. C'était la vendeuse de la boulangerie qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

-Vous…vous êtes la jeune vendeuse de la boulangerie non ?

-Ai… Suffoquât-elle.

-Hein ?

-Aidez…aidez…

-Aidez ? Aidez quoi ? Demanda le blond.

-Aidez…moi… Dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber lourdement au sol.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier avant de courir vers la jeune fille. Dans la précipitation, il faillit trébucher mais, se rattrapa au dernier moment. Affolé, il s'accroupit alors près de la jeune rousse en la secouant avec précaution.

-Mademoiselle !

Mais en vain, elle ne se réveillait déjà plus. Terrifié, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait appeler de l'aide sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait. Il examina la jeune fille, prenant son pou déjà inexistant. Un pincement au cœur le traversa quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille. Elle devait être d'un an plus jeune que lui. Elle était jeune…même trop pour mourir comme ça. Soudain il remarqua quelque chose. Il regarda les vêtements de la jeune fille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il remarqua la robe, habituellement blanche de la rousse, être couverte d'une couleur vermeille. Il fit prendre par des tremblements incontrôlables et son regard s'attarda sur une marque précise se situant sur la jugulaire de la malheureuse. Deux marques ressemblant à une étrange morsure. Puis son regard tourna vers la masse importante de sang qui s'étendait à côté d'eux. Délicatement, il posa la défunte au sol, regardant ses propres mains tremblantes. Elles n'étaient plus d'une couleur halé, plus de cette couleur qu'il aimait tant. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une substance maintenant froide à la texture liquide. Il essaya de se relever mais rien, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses membres étaient trop lourds sous son poids. Soudain, trop occuper sur ses mains recouverte de sang, il ne vit pas l'ombre avancer lentement vers lui et la jeune décédée. Il ne sentit que trop tard la présence quand elle se retrouva devant lui. Il relava lentement la tête, ne voyant pas le visage de l'inconnu, il paniqua. L'aura qu'émanait de l'inconnu était malfaisante et suffocante. Il respirait déjà difficilement. Toujours paralysé il ne put faire un geste quand l'ombre se pencha vers lui. Il sentit la main de l'inconnu se posait délicatement sur sa joue moite. Il relava les yeux vers l'autre mais, ne vit rien. Le visage de l'inconnu était caché d'une longue cape noire. Il sentit alors la main de l'autre descendre lentement vers son cou, le caressant doucement mais, sans rien dire. Quand l'inconnue se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui, les membres de Naruto se débloquèrent. Il dégagea avec force cette main baladeuse et se releva. Manquant de tomber, il se mit à courir avec vitesse. L'adrénaline déjà à son paroxysme, il continua de courir. Au cours de sa course, il remarqua l'entrée d'une autre ruelle sur la droite, il s'y introduit sans réfléchir, la peur le guidant dans ses mouvements. Continuant sa course, il regarda rapidement en arrière…

Rien, il n'y avait personne qui le poursuivait. Il allait ralentir sa course quand il se heurta brutalement contre quelque chose. Il se sentit progressivement tomber, mais au dernier moment, il se sentit tirer et pousser avec force contre le mur de brique. Il se mit à tousser sous la force de l'inconnue qui lui serait maintenant la gorge. Il essaya vainement de se défaire de la poigne, mais rien…il était impuissant.

-Lâ…lâchez-moi ! Suffoqua-t-il en se débâtant.

-…

-Argg…

Mais rien, aucun relâchement ne se fit sentir. Naruto se sentit défaillir sous le manque d'air, ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Il allait mourir…

Il ne voulait pas ! Il n'avait pas encore vu le mariage de son ''grand-frère'', il n'était pas retourné à l'orphelinat pour dire au revoir à son '' tonton Iruka''. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il arracha la cape de l'inconnue. Son cœur en rata un battement. Sous la lune pâle se tenait devant lui un visage de la même teinte. De longues mèches de jais l'encadraient. Le regard tout aussi sombre était encré dans celui de Naruto, ne montrant aucune expression, rien…

-Inutile… Dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

-…

L'homme desserra son emprise sous la gorge du blond qui ne réagissait déjà plus. L'homme le plaqua encore plus fort contre le mur sale, lui tenant chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Le jeune homme approcha lentement son visage de celui du blond sans dire une parole. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage tremblant de Naruto avant de se baisser vers son cou bronzé. Le temps était comme figé, Naruto ne se rendait déjà plus compte de rien. Le visage de l'homme qui le tenait, bien qu'étant inconnu, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment de déjà-vu. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux contre son cou. Comme sortit d'une profonde transe, il essaya de repousser le jeune homme de lui. Mais manquant de force, il ne put que le décalé de quelques centimètres.

-Mais lâchez-moi ! Hurlât-il.

-…

-Ne me touchez pas ! Se débattit-il.

Le brun lui plaqua sa main froide et forte contre sa bouche, empêchant ainsi les jérémiades de sa victime. Il recommença à se pencher vers la jugulaire de Naruto, sous les cris étouffés de celui-ci.

-Inutile… Répéta la voix du jeune homme.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de pointu se planter avec lenteur dans son cou. Sous la douleur, il essaya vainement de se dégager une nouvelle fois. Mais toujours rien. Il senti que l'homme le…mordait ?! Pourquoi le mordait-il ?! Bon dieu mais dans quoi il s'était fourré ?!

-No…Non !

Il sentait déjà ses forces le quittaient. Son sang se faisant de plus en plus rare dans son organisme le faisait tomber peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Il commença à tomber le long du mur mais l'inconnu le pris avec avidité dans ses bras tout en continuant son '' repas ''. Sa vue se troubler peu à peu, ses force ne le tenant plus, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'inconnu. Sa fin était proche… il ne tenait plus.

Quand il ferma les yeux, ses dernières pensées se dirigèrent vers son ''Grand-frère'' Kiba et son ''tonton'' Iruka… à toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et aimait.

Puis tout doucement, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

_Suite prochainement..._

* * *

**Sayuuki: **Et voilà!** * Toute fier d'elle et s'étire de tout son long sur sa chaise***

**Naruto: * en mode choqué***

**Sasuke: **Bof...

**Sayuuki: **Quoi bof?!** * se lève précipitamment en regardant le brun***

**Sasuke: **Ben bof c'est bof...y'a rien à dire d'autre.

**Naruto: * Toujours en mode choqué ***

**Sayuuki: **Mais noooooooon! J'ai mis je sais pas combien de temps pour l'écrire!

**Sasuke: **Vraiment... tu peux faire mieux

**Naruto: * se réveillant de sa transe et se lève d'un coup*** Mais ça va pas non! Je me fait vider de mon sang et t'es contente!

**Sayuuki: **Ben...un peu...

**Naruto:** Mais t'es complètement taré comme auteur!

**Sasuke: **Il a pas tort...

**Sayuuki: **Moi ? Taré?** * le regarde en faisant le pire des regard sadique* **Non...juste sadique.

**Naruto: *se réfugiant dans les bras de son brun* **Ho putain regarde là! Déjà qu'elle me faisait peur, je vais en faire des cauchemars là!

**Sasuke: * le serre dans ses bras en lui tapotant gentiment le dos* **Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec Itachi...

**Sayuuki: **Entre sadique on se comprend!

**Itachi: * Rentrant lentement dans la pièce * **Alors les amou...***Vois le regard bizarre de Sayuuki* **reux... Putain vous lui avez dit quoi à c'te folle?!

**Naruto, Sasuke et Sayuuki: **Rien Itachi...rien... absolument rien.

**Sayuuki: *en chuchotant *** Ou presque...

**Itachi:** Sayuu-chan...tu es exaspérante...

**Sayuuki: **Mais vous m'aimez comme ça non?** * Leur fait un sourire énorme et chaleureux***

**Naruto: * ne pouvant résister au sourie si innocent de Sayuuki qui n'était plus si innocente que ça se leva et lui tapota la tête* **Mais bien sûr!

**Sasuke: **Naruto...tu est tout aussi exaspérant qu'elle** * le tire vers lui et l'embrasse***

**Itachi: **Toi aussi p'tit frère...

**Sasuke: **Je t'emmerde Itachi!

**Sayuuki:** Ho! Pas d'insulte entre frère hein!

**Sasuke et Itachi: **On t'a rien demandé à toi!

**Sayuuki:** Hiiiiiiiiii!** * Pars se réfugier dans les bras de Naruto***

**Naruto: * Lui caresse amicalement le dos sous le regard rageur d'un Sasuke* **là, là Sayuu-chan...*** Regarde les deux frère* **ça va pas de lui faire peur comme ça!

**Sasuke: * Grinçant des dents en essayant de reprendre son calme* **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou uzuratonkashi! Ce qu'elle à écrit c'est bidon!

**Naruto: **Mais non voyons...

**Sasuke: **Mais si! Avec son histoire de chromosome là! Pourquoi elle fou des chromosomes d'abord?!

**Sayuuki: **De un! Parce que si quelqu'un à un chromosome en moins ou en plus, il peut avoir des déficiences physique OU mental! ou les deux... Je suis trop forte en SVT dit pas le contraire!

**Sasuke: * ricannant* **Toi?! Forte au lycée? On aura tout vu!

**Sayuuki:** Maiheuuuuuuuuuuuuu!** * Resserre son étreinte et met sa tête sur le torse finement musclé du blond***

**Naruto: * à Sasuke* **Tu veux avoir un lemon dans cette fic?

**Sasuke:**...

**Naruto: **Ben alors fait toi petit.

**Sasuke: * Le regard dans les vagues, s'imaginant différentes sorte de scène plus qu'explicite *** Hnn...

**Sayuuki: * S'imaginant le couple se faire des petites gâteries* **Ho ho ho...

**Naruto: * Soupire un grand coup***

**Itachi: * Regarde par la fenêtre les oiseaux chantaient d'un air détaché***

**Sasuke: * Regardant avec un regard prédateur son blond* **Naruto...

**Naruto: **Hm?

**Sasuke: * Prenant son frère et la jeune auteur par le col en les fichant en dehors de la pièce, refermant avec force la porte*** Et si on s'amusait?

**Naruto: * Le regarde paniqué*** Merde je suis mal...*** se levant et courant vers la porte où Sayuuki n'arrêtait pas de frapper pour rentrer* **Sayuu-chan! Aide-moiiiiiiii!

**Sayuuki: * Frappe la porte avec ses poings*** Laisse moi entrer Uchiha à la con! Je veux vous voir! je veux vous voir!

**Itachi: * Soupirant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine* **J'ai faim moi.

**Sayuuki: **Veux entrer!

**Sasuke: * Tirant Naruto vers le lit* **Tu vas voir beau blond...tu vas aimer.

**Naruto: * en pleurnichant* **au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!

**Reviews?**


End file.
